Your New Heart
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: /Lucy tak tahu ini pertanda apa, yang ia tahu, hidupnya akan terus berputar. Tak peduli sesakit apa pun dia kemarin, takkan ada yang tahu, akan sebahagia apa ia di esok hari. Karena ia percaya. Tuhan selalu mempersiapkan yang terbaik dibalik pedih yang dirasakan./ GraLu. AU. Mind to RnR please? :D


**Your New Heart**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer::** Hiro Mashima-sensei

**Pair::** Gray X Lucy

**Genre::** Hurt/Comfort & Romance

**Warnings:: AU**,** OOC**,Crack, Typo(**s**), **non** EyD, ancur, abal, pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it :) ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya perlahan. Menapaki tanah basah yang penuh genangan lumpur. Hujan masih mengguyurnya tanpa ampun. Namun kakinya tetap melangkah.

Lelehan air matanya telah lama menyatu bersama tetesan-tetesan hujan yang membasahinya. Ia menangis tanpa isakan sejak lama.

Sampai di hadapan sebuah rumah, ia berhenti tepat di pintu gerbangnya. Mendongak sesaat lalu membuka pagar tersebut. Membawa langkahnya memasuki pekarangan yang tak terlalu luas namun cukup ramai dengan kebun bunga.

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari dalam tas tangan yang dibawanya. Membuka pintu rumah dengan perlahan.

Ia melemparkan sepasang _wedges_ yang sedari tadi dijinjingnya ke sudut ruangan tempat rak sepatu berada. Kaki-kaki penuh lumpurnya meninggalkan tapak kotor pada lantai kayu di rumah itu. Tetesan-tetesan basah air hujan juga turut mengotori lantai itu. Namun sang pelaku tak mengindahkannya sama sekali. Ia akan menyuruh Virgo —pelayannya— untuk membersihkan itu nanti.

Ia hanya ingin cepat berendam dan merenungkan seluruh peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini. Tepatnya, hari paling buruk baginya. Bagi Lucy Heartfillia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam _bath up_ berukuran cukup besar. Uap mengepul dari kubangan air hangat itu. Seketika membuat kamar mandi terasa seperti berkabut.

Lucy memandangi permukaan air hangat di bath up-nya. Kelebatan mimpi buruk itu seakan menayangkan diri berulang-ulang di sana.

Wajah orang itu terlihat jelas. Rambut pink, senyum lebar yang terlihat bodoh, dan wajah tampan yang bersahaja itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Lucy tersenyum mengingatnya.

Kemudian senyuman itu pudar tatkala ia ingat siapa yang berdiri di samping Natsu. Seorang perempuan manis berambit putih. Lisanna. Berdiri di samping Natsu dengan gaun pengantin yang begitu cantik.

Hati Lucy berdenyut perih.

Mimpi buruknya hari ini jadi kenyataan. Sahabatnya, orang yang dicintainya, Natsu-nya, kini telah bersanding dengan orang lain. Berdampingan bersama Lisanna untuk mulai menata hidup mereka bersama. Dan kini, tertinggal Lucy sendirian menata hatinya yang hancur.

Sejak Natsu memberikan undangan pernikahannya seminggu yang lalu, Lucy merasakan dunianya mulai hancur perlahan. Hari demi hari dalam seminggu itu terasa begitu menyakitkan bagi Lucy. Bersyukur ia masih bisa tersenyum dengan cantik di pesta pernikahan Natsu. Meski nyatanya, itu hanya sebuah senyuman palsu.

Ia merasa terkhianati. Tapi oleh siapa? Natsu? Bahkan pria itu tak mengetahui perasaan aslinya. Lalu ia dikhianati siapa?

Lucy menunduk. Menenggelamkan setengah kepalanya sampai batas hidung.

Kini rasa penyesalan begitu berjejalan dalam jiwanya. Seakan memenuhi rongga hatinya. Dan ingin sekali Lucy meledakkan hatinya hanya untuk kembali merasa lega. Oh, ia akan memberikan apa pun jika benar hal itu bisa terjadi.

Tentunya akan sangat menyenangkan jika kau tak punya hati lagi. Kau tak harus bersedih karena orang yang kau cintai menikah dengan orang lain kan?

Tetesan air mata itu kembali mengalir. Ia mulai menangis lagi.

Bagaimana pun, ia tak boleh seperti itu. Ia pernah begitu mencintai Natsu. Dan melupakannya begitu saja lalu menjauhinya, bukan lah suatu tindakan yang bijaksana. Itu akan membuat persahabatan mereka renggang. Dan ia tak mau itu terjadi.

Kepalanya menangadah menatap langit-langit kamar mandinya. Helaan napas berat keluar dari mulutnya.

Jika Natsu bahagia seperti ini, mungkin ia juga bisa bahagia. Well, mereka adalah sahabat. Dan sudah seharusnya seorang sahabat seperti itu kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit malam ini terlihat begitu kelam. Awan menggulung tebal di atas sana. Hujan sudah mereda namun langit masih dirundung mendung. Mungkin langit hanya sedang turut bersimpati atas luka Lucy.

Sebuah helaan napas lagi-lagi terdengar. Berkali-kali Lucy membuang napas panjang hanya untuk meringankan sesak di dadanya. Namun apa yang ia perbuat seolah memperjelas bahwa sesak itu tak akan mudah dihilangkan.

Kantung air matanya sudah mengering dan tak lagi mampu meneteskan jernih kesakitan itu lagi. Kelopak matanya menggembung sembab. Ditambah hidungnya yang memerah. Penampilan Lucy berantakan.

Sekuat ini kah efek patah hati?

Seorang Lucy Heartfilia yang biasanya terlihat riang dan penuh semangat, kini terpuruk dan meringkuk tak berdaya di sudut tempat tidurnya. Ia terlihat begitu mengenaskan. Dan itu semua hanya karena sebuah kata. Cinta.

Cinta yang membuatnya perih saat ia menatap tangan hangat Natsu menggenggam erat tangan mungil Lisanna. Cinta yang telah membuatnya seolah terpuruk sendirian di tengah pesta pernikahan Natsu dan Lisanna. Cinta yang memaksanya pulang dari tempat pernikahan memuakkan itu meski hari sedang hujan lebat. Dan hanya cinta yang bisa, membuat seorang yang periang dan bersemangat seperti Lucy menjadi seperti ini.

Ia menarik selimut tebalnya. Membungkus dirinya sehangat mungkin. Ia ingin tidur. Dan terbangun dari semua mimpi buruk ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi begitu cerah menyambutnya di depan balkon. Ia berjalan dalam langkah sunyi mendekati pagar balkon di kamarnya.

Disekelilingnya bias-bias matahari tegas menghantam kabut. Semalam hujan lagi sepertinya. Menjadikan pagi kali ini lebih dingin dan berkabut dari biasanya.

Ia menggenggam erat pagar balkon. Ternyata ini bukan mimpi. Ia masih merasa sakit. Ia tak kembali riang seperti semula.

Air matanya hampir saja menetes lagi jika tak ada suara bel pintu yang mengganggunya.

Ia bergegas turun ke bawah. Menghapus jejak lembab di pipinya dengan menggunakan lengan baju piyama yang ia kenakan.

Ia membuka pintu dan...

"Halo, maaf mengganggu pagi-pagi."

Lucy sedikit terkejut, "Ah, tak apa. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Pria di hadapannya tersenyum, "Aku baru saja pindah ke depan rumahmu. Dan penghuni lama ternyata tak mengatakan bahwa sistem air di sana sedang rusak. Jadi, boleh kah aku menumpang mandi?"

Lucy menahan napasnya. Pasalnya ini pertama kalinya ia membiarkan seorang pria tak dikenal masuk —dalam hal ini, mandi— di rumahnya. Ia sedikit ragu namun akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Kau bawa peralatan mandimu?"

"Aku hanya lupa membeli handuk baru. Selebihnya aku sudah bawa." Pria itu mengangkat sebuah kantung kecil yang Lucy yakin pasti berisi peralatan mandi khas pria. _Well_, dia tak mungkin menggunakan sabun pencuci muka untuk wanita kan?

"Ku antar kau ke kamar mandi." Lucy mempersilahkan pria itu memasuki rumahnya.

"Terima kasih sebelumnya." Pria berambut biru kehitaman itu menoleh pada Lucy. "Ngomong-ngomong namaku Gray. Gray Fullbuster."

Lucy tersenyum tipis. "Aku Lucy Heartfilia."

"Senang bisa kenal denganmu, Lucy-_san_. Ah, apa kau tinggal sendirian?"

Lucy menoleh, "Tidak juga. Ada pelayanku, Virgo. Tapi ia hanya akan datang untuk membersihkan rumah dan menyiapkan makanan untukku."

"Tidak baik wanita cantik sepertimu tinggal sendirian seperti ini."

Lucy hanya tersenyum. "Ini kamar mandinya. Ada beberapa handuk bersih di dalam. Kau bisa pakai mana yang kau suka."

"_Arigatou_." Gray melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Kemudian ia berbalik, "Ah, Lucy-_san_. Kurasa kau juga harus mandi sekarang." Kemudian ia menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Meninggalkan Lucy yang mematung dengan wajah memerah malu. Sial! Kenapa ia baru sadar bahwa ia masih memakai piyama? Itu sangat memalukan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas tumpangan mandinya."

Lucy menoleh dan...

_**BRUUSSSH!**_

Ia memuncratkan air yang baru saja ia teguk. "Pa-pakaianmu mana? Cepat pakai pakaianmu!" Lucy cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah lain dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

Gray menyeringai. "Maaf. Aku lupa mengatakan bahwa aku tak membawa pakaianku."

Jantung Lucy berdetak cepat. Bayangan sosok Gray yang hanya berbalut handuk putih dari bawah pusar hingga lutut tercetak sangat jelas dalam benaknya. Bagaimana butiran air menetes dari rambut biru gelapnya ke pelipis, lalu meluncur menuruni pipi yang menjadi bagian dari paras rupawannya, kemudian menetes dari rahang ke dadanya. Tepat pada sebuah tato kebiruan yang berbentuk aneh —menurutnya itu seperti gambar seekor burung yang sedang bermain ski es— dan terus menuruni perut _sixpack_-nya yang terpahat sempurna itu.

Lucy menelan ludahnya. Kenapa ia baru menyadari pesona pria ini sekarang? Terlebih, ia menyadarinya saat melihat pria ini sedang dalam keadaan hampir telanjang! Kau wanita mesum, Lucy!

"Baiklah, aku pergi Lucy-_san_. Sebentar lagi aku akan telat pergi ke kantor. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuanmu." Gray melangkah menuju pintu keluar dan dengan santainya menyeberangi jalanan yang memisahkan rumahnya dengan rumah Lucy.

Lucy menganga. Orang itu... Apakah dia sudah gila? Keluar rumah hanya dengan lilitan handuk saja? Dan oh, ucapan terima kasih tadi... Kenapa Lucy seolah mendengar percakapan antara suami istri yang baru saja menikah?

Rona kemerahan kembali hadir di wajah Lucy. Kali ini lebih padam dari sebelumnya.

Kemarin ia baru saja merasakan bagaimana rasanya patah hati. Dan kini, ia sudah kembali menemukan rona merah serta detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan hanya karena seorang pria baru. Apakah ini pertanda baik?

Lucy tak tahu ini pertanda apa, yang ia tahu, hidupnya akan terus berputar. Tak peduli sesakit apa pun dia kemarin, takkan ada yang tahu, akan sebahagia apa ia di esok hari. Karena ia percaya. Tuhan selalu mempersiapkan yang terbaik dibalik pedih yang dirasakan.

Ia tersenyum. Mungkin ini bisa jadi kisah yang baru? Ia tak mungkin terus-terusan meratapi nasibnya. Jadi, tak ada salahnya mencoba kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:: Hello~~ Nyx seorang newbie di fandom ini^^/ dan sebagai perkenalan, Nyx bawain GraLu dulu untuk minna-san :D**_

_**Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan di sini. Mohon bantuannya, minna-san m(_'_)m**_

_**Doumo arigatou ^^,**_


End file.
